Sky
by lotuspark
Summary: Cinta itu menyakitkan namun ketika kau mencintai seseorang kau akan sulit melepasnya. #dongpaca #jinseob #guanho #winkdeep #dongmin #ongniel #samhwi #hakwoong
1. chapter 1

**Donghyun- Youngmin**

 **Woojin - Hyungseob**

 _"Gue jaga hati ini selama bertahun-tahun dan elo nyakitin gitu aja"_

 _"Ternyata penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, dan gue nyesel"_

 _"Gue gak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi rasanya sesak"_

 _"Hati gue udah hancur, seandainya bisa diperbaiki gak bakal sama kaya dulu"_

 **Guanlin - Seonho**

 **Jinyoung - Jihoon**

 _"Gue mohon kembali"_

 _"Ini ya rasanya cinta yang gak kebales"_

 _"Maaf dan gue mohon kembalilah"_

 _"Gue harus menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi kenapa susah"_

 **Dongho - Minhyun**

 **Daniel - Seungwoo**

 _"Gue punya lo, selamanya"_

 _"Kalo gue bisa meminta, gue cuma pengen hidup sama lo selamanya"_

 _"Terimakasih karena selalu ada disisi gue"_

 _"Jangan takut gue selalu ada buat elo"_

 **Samuel - Daehwi**

 **Hankyeon - Euiwoong**

 _"Udah gue bilang kemanapun elo pergi, elo akan balik sama gue"_

 _"Hati ini udah milih lo"_

 _"Inikah rasanya cinta yang sulit dapat digapai"_

 _"Udah gue bilang kita bakal berjuang bersama"_


	2. One

One

"Cepet nanti kita telat" Donghyun berteriak ketika melihat Youngmin yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Berisik salah lo sendiri baru dateng jam segini"balas Youngmin.

Tak lama ia berlari ke arah motor Donghyun dan mengambil helm yang disodorkan lelaki itu..

"Pegangan yang erat cinta, jiwa pembalap gue keluar" Youngmin hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk pinggang pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tak butuh lama motor ninja Donghyun melesat dan dibalas sumpah serapah dari mulut pria yang ada diboncengannya karena tidak menyangka akan secepat itu.

"Kim Donghyun gue berani sumpah bakal nendang pantat lo pas jam istirahat nanti" Youngmin mencubit pinggang Donghyun sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Udah gue bilang gue takut terlambat" ringis Donghyun sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang sedari tadi dicubit oleh Youngmin.

"Tapi kita gak bakal terlambat bodoh masih setengah jam lagi"

"Iya-iya gue minta maaf paca-ku sayang"

"Youngmin" sebuah panggilan membuat kedua sahabat itu menoleh dan terlihat cowok bergingsul menghampiri mereka berdua, dan membuat Youngmin reflek melepas gandengannnya.

"Dih Youngmin doang yang disapa" ledek Donghyun.

"Gak liat ada lo" cowok bername-tag Woojin itu cuma bales dengan nada cuek.

"Kenapa jin?"tanya Youngmin.

"Bisa ngomong bentar?masalah club dance"

"Boleh, Dong lo duluan aja nanti gue nyusul" Donghyun hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan dua insan itu.

"Ikut aku" Woojin gandeng tangannya dan narik ke Youngmin ke salah satu bangku dibawah pohon, lalu duduk disana.

"Kamu kenapa sih gak pernah mau bareng aku young?malah tadi pagi chat aku gak dibales"cecar Woojin sama orang yang udah jadi tunangannya tiga bulan ini.

"Kan kamu tau dari dulu aku selalu berangkat dan pulang bareng Donghyun"

"Tapi kan kamu tunangan aku sekarang, apa salahnya sih kita berangkat atau pulang bareng"

"Nanti Donghyun curiga kalo aku gak bareng sama dia"

"Ya emang kenapa kalo dia tau sih young?udah tiga bulan kita nutupin ke semua orang kalo kita udah tunangan" balas Woojin emosi.

"Aku punya janji sama Donghyun, kita gak bakal pacaran sama siapapun sampe lulus sma nanti kamu ngertiin dong" ujar Youngmin.

"Sampe kapan sih harus sembunyi- sembunyi kayak gini?aku gak kuat kalo liat kamu mesra-mesraan terus sama Donghyun kayak gitu setiap hari"

"Aku gak mesra-mesraan sama dia, Donghyun itu sahabat aku dari kecil aku gak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Please jangan cemburu aku cuma cinta sama kamu" ujar Youngmin lembut sambil megang tangan Woojin erat.

Woojin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membalas genggaman sang tunangan, jujur dia cuma takut kalo kelamaan dirahasiain makin banyak cowok yang deketin tunangannya ini termaksud si Donghyun orang yang udah jadi sahabat Youngmin sejak kecil.

"Maaf ya aku cemburu, pasti kamu bosen denger keluhan kayak gini terus"ujar Woojin.

"Wajar kok jin, justru aku yang minta maaf karena bikin kamu gak nyaman. Tapi serius aku gak mau nyakitin Donghyun, aku janji deh kalo udah siap aku bakal bilang ke dia"jelas Youngmin panjang lebar.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temenin aku pergi yuk, pengen jalan-jalan" ajak Woojin.

"Boleh"

Woojin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut hitam tunangannya, tapi Youngmin cuma diem.

Jujur Youngmin ngerasa bersalah sama keduanya terutama sama Donghyun, tiga bulan lalu orang tuanya nawarin dia buat tunangan sama Woojin awalnya dia nolak karena gak terlalu kenal sama Woojin cuma tau mereka satu kelas. Sebenernya orang tuanya gak maksa tapi karena dia gak mau dicap anak durhaka jadi dia nurut. Lagipula orang tua Woojin bantuin bisnis orang tuanya.

Dan setelah sebulan tunangan Youngmin udah mulai ada perasaan sama Woojin, beda sama Woojin yang emang udah suka sama dia dari dulu. Walaupun Youngmin ngerasa jauh dilubuk hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal gak tau apa.

12 ips 2

Donghyun masuk ke kelas dan langsung nyamperin meja seseorang yang lagi nulis sesuatu.

"Hyungseob cantikku"panggil Donghyun iseng.

"Manggil gue cantik lagi gue tabok ya dong"

"Lagi pms seob?"tanya Donghyun dan dia duduk disebelah cowok yang dipanggil Hyungseob.

"Gue cowok anjeng, ngapa sih duduk disamping gue balik sana ke bangku lo"semprot Hyungseob.

"Ntar ah nunggu Paca balik, males duduk sendirian"

"Lah iya Youngmin kemana deh? Tumben gak bareng"

"Lagi ngobrol sama si gingsul, ngomongin club dance katanya" balas Donghyun.

"Cemburu lu ya?asem banget mukanya wkwk" Hyungseob ketawa ngeliat muka bete Donghyun.

"Tau aja sih cinta, ya gimana ya tau sendiri si Paca banyak yang naksir"

"Makanya tembak dodol"

"Kalo gue gak punya janji sama dia gak bakal pacaran setelah lulus sma bakal gue tembak"

"Yaelah janji anak smp itu, si Youngmin udah lupa juga kali"

"Bawel ah, liat aja nanti dia bakal gue pacarin kok.Mennding lo juga ngurusin perasaan lo sama Woojin"

Bisik Donghyun, iya dari tadi mereka ngomong sambil bisik-bisik

"Apaan sih" Hyungseob langsung mukulin Donghyun dengan anarkis.

"BERISIK BANGET LO BERDUA GUE KAWININ NIH" teriak Dongho dari bangku seberang yang keganggu sama kelakuan duo idiot itu.

"Iya ampun bos, jangan galak-galak napa diputusin Minhyun baru tau rasa" bales Donghyun.

"Yakali gue mutusin Dongho karena galak doang, lagian dia gak galak sama gue"bales Minhyun yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ih ayang aku"panggil Dongho alay dan ngebuat dua temennya itu masang ekspresi mau muntah, sedangkan Minhyun cuma ketawa geli lalu duduk disamping pacarnya.

"Jijik" saut Daniel dari belakang meja Dongho pas ngeliat kelakuan langka temen sangarnya itu.

"Sirik aja lu, lu kalo di depan Seungwoo juga keju kelakuannya" ledek Dongho.

"Ngapain bawa-bawa gua sih" Seungwoo reflek ngejambak rambut Dongho dari belakang ngebuat cowok itu misuh-misuh sedangkan Daniel cuma ketawa dan Minhyun?cuek aja.

Gak lama Youngmin sama Woojin masuk barengan, dan reflek Donghyun berdiri dan balik ke bangkunya karena bangku yang dia dudukin punya si Woojin.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri" Donghyun pura-pura ngebersihin bangku Youngmin dan cuma dibalas tawa.

Sedangkan Woojin udah misuh-misuh dalam hati karena cemburu.

Donghyun cuma ngelamun mikirin omongan si Hyungseob soal nyatain perasaan sama Youngmin.

Iya Donghyun sama Youngmin udah sahabatan dari kecil, dan gak munafik Donghyun itu cinta sama Youngmin tapi dia nahan perasaannya karena mereka berdua udah punya janji.

Janji konyol waktu smp yang bilang mereka berdua gak boleh pacaran sampe lulus sma, gara-gara Donghyun punya pacar pas smp dan Youngmin kesel mereka berdua jadi jarang ngabisin waktu bareng. Dan jadilah perjanjian gak jelas itu mereka gak boleh pacaran sama siapapun sampe lulus sma, jadi sejak awal masuk sma sampe kelas tiga sekarang mereka berdua jomblo, eh gak deng Donghyun doang si Youngmin kan udah tunangan diem-diem.

"KIM DONGHYUN" teriak pak Seokhoon pas liat Donghyun ngelamun sambil natep jendela.

"Eh iya pak" Donghyun gelagapan begitu nama dia kepanggil sama guru mtk super killer.

"Jangan ngelamun dikelas saya, kerjain no 10 maju kedepan sini" Donghyun cuma ngangguk dan keluar dari bangkunya setelah Youngmin ngasih jalan.

"Dong gak apa-apa?"bisik Youngmin khawatir dan dibales anggukan kecil.

"Sukurin" cibir Hyungseob dan kepalanya langsung kena toyor Donghyun, mumpung pak Seokhoon gak engeh.

"Fak" Hyungseob cuma bales dengan umpatan kecil dan bikin Woojin ketawa disampingnya.

Untung di Donghyun pinter, ranking satu paralel jadi soal nomor 10 cuma ampas buat dia.

Sekarang waktu istirahat dan gak basa-basi murid 12 ips 2 keluar kelas buat nyari tempat duduk di cafetaria, salah satunya meja yang penuh sama 8 orang yang lagi duduk bareng.

"Jangan lupa nanti futsal" ujar sambil Dongho mindahin wortel dari mangkok Minhyun ke mangkoknya sendiri.

"Males"

"Donghyun gue tendang ya pantat lo, cabut mulu malu sama adek kelas setan" si Dongho ngegas dan Donghyun cuma cengengesan.

"Eh kita harus cari ketua yang baru deh, udah kelas tiga kita" saut Woojin.

"Hooh, makanya ini mau gua omongin" saut Dongho.

"Siapa aja dah kandidatnya?" tanya Daniel.

"Guanlin, Jinyoung, Samuel sama Hankyeon"

"Ih ganteng-ganteng"sahut Hyungseob dan langsung digetok sendok sama Donghyun jidatnya.

"JOROK ANJER" Hyungseob ngamuk.

"Jangan ganjen" saut Donghyun.

"Berantem mulu ya! Sampe pacaran gue orang pertama yang tepuk tangan" omel Seungwoo.

"Gak bakal anjer kita mah sahabat sehidup semati" saut Donghyun.

"Oh bukan gue lagi dong" canda Youngmin.

"Bosen ah udah dari orok kita sahabatan,ganti ah sama Hyungseob"bales Donghyun padahal dalem hati 'nanti kita kan pacaran gak sahabatan doang'

Youngmin cuma manyunin bibir dia tau Donghyun bercanda tapi dia gak suka aja, sedangkan Woojin cuma senyum kecut kayaknya emang gak bakal bisa jauhin mereka berdua.

"Pada nonton ya kalian" ajak Daniel.

"Boleh, udah lama gak nonton kalian futsal" kata Seungwoo.

"Gue gak bisa ikut deh kayaknya" semua langsung nengok ke arah Youngmin.

"Dih mau ngapain lo? Gak mau nonton gue futsal?" Donghyun nyerocos tapi pinggangnya dicubit Youngmin.

"Mau nemenin mamah" Youngmin ngelirik Woojin yang duduk disamping Hyungseob.

"Huhuhu yaudah deh gue juga gak ikut" rengek Donghyun.

"DIH APAAN LO WAKIL FUTSAL YA HARUS DATENG GUE GAK MAU TAU" mampus Dongho ngamuk, si Minhyun disebelahnya nutup mulut pacarnya kan malu diliatin.

"Canda anjer, ikut kok gue segitu gak mau kehilangan gue" emang gak ada takut-takutnya Donghyun.

"Kayaknya gue juga gak bisa deh, ada urusan" sekarang semua nengok ke Woojin, si Hyungseob manyun kan dia mau nonton Woojin

"Kalo elo gue izinin kan lo jarang absen, nanti cek grup ya buat vote"

Kata Dongho dan dibalas jempol oleh Woojin sekaligus umpatan dari Donghyun.

11 ips 1

Seonho cuma natap sedih pemandangan di depannya, dia liat Jihoon lagi nyender ke pundak Guanlin dan cowok tinggi itu ngelus rambutnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba mata Seonho ditutup otomatis berontak lah dia.

"Jangan diliatin mulu nanti mata lo keluar" bisik seseorang dan Seonho tau banget suara itu.

"Bae Jinyoung sialan!lepasin gak" rengek Seonho dan cowok itu ngelepasin tangannya terus duduk di sebelahnya.

"Makan dulu ho, jam istirahat udah mau abis" Jinyoung nyodorin sandwich ke depan Seonho.

"Gak laper"

"Dih makan gak! Atau gue suapin pake mulut" si Jinyoung gak sadar ngomong pake suara kenceng banget, dan buat beberapa orang dikelas mereka noleh.

"CIE JINYOUNG NGEGAS AMAT" itu si Hankyeon yang teriak dari meja belakang dan gak lama kepalanya digetok Euiwoong yang kaget.

"Berisik lo ah"balas Jinyoung santai sedangkan cowok yang duduk disebelahnya mukanya udah merah ntah karena kesel atau malu.

"Tembak lah nyoung si Seonho keburu dijedor orang lain" sekarang Samuel yang ngomong.

"Nanti juga denger kabar gue jadian" sekelas heboh, gak sadar ada seseorang ngelirik mereka dengan tatapan gak rela.

"Ngapain sih" bisik Seonho.

"Mau buat cemburu Jihoon hehe"

"Ngaruh emang?dia udah bahagia sama Guanlin tau"

"Yaudah lo bahagia sama gue aja gimana, kita kan sama-sama tim tersakiti" goda Jinyoung.

Seonho gak jawab dia cuma makan sandwich yang udah disodorin Jinyoung di depan mulutnya.

"Ho denger ya gue tau kok sakit banget pas denger kabar Guanlin sama Jihoon jadian, gue juga sakit udah lama gue suka sama dia eh keduluan. Tapi jangan berlarut-larut kita harus nemuin kebahagiaan kita" jelas Jinyoung panjang lebar si Seonho yang lagi ngunyah cuma ketawa kecil, jarang-jarang Jinyoung bijak.

"Nanti nonton gue futsal ya ho, gue jadi kandidat ketua loh"ajak Jinyoung.

"Kok bisa kan lo kerempeng, padahal ketua futsal kan kak Dongho dia bagus badannya" ejek Seonho.

"Sial, gini gini gue salah satu anggota andalan ya"kata Jinyoung sambil noyor Seonho.

"Seonho" panggil seseorang dan buat dua orang yang lagi bercanda itu noleh.

"Kenapa hwi?" tanya Seonho.

"Nanti nonton futsal yuk temenin gue, si Samuel maksa gue nonton temenin ya biar gak garing" ajak Daehwi.

"Si Seonho nonton kok, kan mau liat gue"kata Jinyoung.

"Gak nanya lu"

"Jahat"

"Iya hwi gue nonton kok, kita bareng ya" kata Seonho sambil senyum.

"Yaudah gue mau ajak Jihoon sama Euiwoong dulu biar rame" kata Daehwi terus pergi.

"Lah anjir kok ngajak Jihoon sih" bisik Seonho pas temennya itu ngejauh.

"Kenapa wkwk? Takut makin sakit hati ya?"

"Ngaca" balas Seonho sengit

Jihoon cuma diem liat keakraban dua orang yang tadi bikin heboh sekelas, iya sebenernya dia sama Jinyoung itu temenan udah lama bahkan lengket banget kaya amplop sama perangko.

Tapi semenjak dia jadian sama Guanlin, dia ngerasa Jinyoung ngejauhin dia walaupun masih ngobrol tapi beda aja rasanya.

Jihoon udah sering nanya tapi Jinyoung selalu bilang "lu kan udah punya pacar, ya kali masih dempet-dempet sama gue hehe"

"Kok bengong?"tanya Guanlin ke pacarnya.

"Hah enggak, emang aku bengong ya?" Jihoon langsung gelagapan.

Guanlin cuma ketawa terus nyubit pipi berisi pacarnya.

"Si Jinyoung lagi pdkt sama Seonho lin?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Hah gak tau, Seonho gak cerita sih" Guanlin cuma ngelirik bangku depan terus liat pacarnya lagi.

"Kamu ngerasa gak sih sekarang mereka ngejauh dari kita?"

"Sedikit sih, positif aja lah mungkin mereka ngejaga perasaan kita" balas Guanlin santai.

Jihoon cuma ngangguk tapi matanya diem-diem gak berhenti ngeliat meja depan begitupun Guanlin dia ngelirik Seonho yang emang udah gak sedeket dulu sama dia.

"Bentar ya aku ke Seonho dulu, mamah nitip pesen" Jihoon ngangguk dan gak lama pacarnya itu pergi ke meja depan.

"Ho" panggil Guanlin sambil nepuk pundak Seonho dan buat dia keselek sandwich, si Jinyoung disebelahnya panik nepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Eh minum minum nanti lo mati gue sama siapa" Jinyoung buru-buru buka botol dan ngasih minum ke Seonho.

Guanlin cuma nahan senyum liat kelakuan Seonho yang kagetan kalo dipanggil tiba-tiba.

"Bisa gak sih lin jangan manggil tiba-tiba" omel Seonho setelah nelen dengan sempurna.

"Ho mamah nyuruh lo kerumah mau ngasih sesuatu, bisa gak?" tanya Guanlin.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah"

"Eh eh kan elo futsal" saut Jinyoung.

"Oh iya, abis futsal deh. Mau gak ho?" tanya Guanlin lagi.

"Yaudah nanti gue kesana sama Jinyoung" yang disebut namanya cuma melotot.

"Sama gue aja sih ho" ajak Guanlin.

"Lah Jihoon gimana? Lo kan bawa motor masa kita bonceng tiga"

"Nyoung bisa nganterin Jihoon gak?nanti gue bilang sama dia" tanya Guanlin yang buat Jinyoung melongo (plis deh lin aing mau move on). Dan Seonho cuma berdoa supaya Jinyoung gak mau.

"Gimana yak gue sama Seonho mau pergi nih" sumpah Seonho pengen nyium ubun-ubun Jinyoung saking sayangnya.

"Gak bisa diundur ho? Mamah mau ngasih sesuatu soalnya" bujuk Guanlin.

Seonho gigit bibir, mau nolak tapi gak enak sama mamahnya Guanlin dari kemaren di chat terus nanyain kapan main kerumah.

"Yaudah deh" sekarang Jinyoung yang melotot, gila gak setia kawan banget udah susah-susah bantuin Seonho tadi eh Seonhonya songong banget.

Guanlin senyum, si Seonho cuma masang muka minta maafnya ke Jinyoung.

"Yaudah, nyoung anterin Jihoon ya please" mohon Guanlin.

"Hah iya-iya"

"Thanks bro, gue balik dulu yak"

"Fuck you, gue mau move on terus gue pulang sama Jihoon hati ini gimana" bisik Jinyoung pas Guanlin udah pergi.

"Gak enak sama nyokapnya Guanlin gue jin, asli deh dia nanyain mulu" rengek Seonho.

"Lagian kenapa bisa lo lengket banget sama nyokapnya Guanlin mending sama nyokap gue"

"ANJING YA" Seonho teriak dan lagi-lagi sekelas noleh.

"Diem gak lo berdua, gue gak konsen ini" itu Euiwoong yang negur, lagi ngerjain tugas dan mereka berisik dari tadi.

"Maaf hehe" Seonho nyengir garing.


	3. Two

Two

Lapangan futsal udah penuh dan hampir semua yang dateng itu cewek, yaiyalah anak futsal ganteng semua malah bisa dibilang popularitasnya ngalahin anak basket.

Hyungseob duduk dipinggir lapangan sama Seungwoo Minhyun, sebenernya dia gak mau nonton karena gak ada Woojin tapi si Donghyun ngerengek buat minta temenin dan dia mau-mau aja karena dibujuk pake ice cream..

"Hai kakak kakak" sapa seseorang dan ngebuat tiga serangkai itu nengok bareng dan ngeliat empat juniornya cengar-cengir didepannya.

"Hai, duduk sini" ajak Seungwoo, dan yang disuruh cuma nurut.

"Kak Youngmin kok gak ada?"tanya Daehwi, yang liat tumben cuma bertiga.

"Mau pergi sama mamahnya" kata Minhyun yang dibales anggukan dari juniornya itu.

"Kak Donghyun ganteng banget parah, gak ngerti lagi kenapa masih jomblo sampe sekarang" kata Daehwi pas liat Donghyun dengan gesitnya masukin bola ke gawang lawan.

"Gue juga bingung, padahal yang naksir dia banyak banget. Mungkin kalo gue gak pacaran sama Daniel gue tembak tuh Donghyun" kata Seongwoo bingung dan kepalanya ditoyor Minhyun.

Hyungseob cuma nahan senyum emang cuma dia doang yang tau perjanjian Donghyun sama Youngmin, dan Donghyun udah ngancem gak boleh ngasih tau siapa-siapa atau ngebongkar perasaan dia sama Woojin.

"Julukan national boyfriend emang pantes sih, kalo diajak ngobrol kak Donghyun berasa pacarnya gue" kata Seonho sambil garuk-garuk kepala dia.

"Parah sih, walaupun iseng tapi Donghyun baik parah gue aja suka baper untung inget ada Dongho" kali ini Minhyun komentar.

"Mungkin kalo gue gak pacaran sama Guanlin bakal jadi salah satu yang ngejar-ngejar kak Donghyun hehe" kata Jihoon.

"Iya gue juga, enak kali ya punya pacar kaya Kak Donghyun" kali ini gantian Euiwoong yang ngayal.

"Inget Haknyeon kali ung" ledek Minhyun.

"Ih apaan sih kak, gue sama Haknyeon gak ada apa-apa" gerutu Euiwoong, dan bikin semua orang yang ada disitu nahan ketawa dan malah ngeledekin Euiwoong.

"Kak Youngmin beruntung banget ya punya sahabat kayak Kak Donghyun" celetuk Daehwi.

"Emang, Youngmin mau apa juga Donghyun pasti nurutin, tapi yang gue bingung mereka gak baper sama sekali apa" jelas Seungwoo.

"Gak mungkin sih kak, masa sih gak saling baper" kata Jihoon.

"Gak tau deh, soalnya dua-duanya jomblo juga gue jadi mereka mah mending pacaran" sekarang Minhyun yang ngomong.

"Tapi kadang Donghyun suka godain Hyungseob deh, jangan-jangan dia suka sama lo seob" lanjut Minhyun yang buat Hyungseob kaget.

"Apaan sih gak mungkin lah"

"Kali, abisnya Donghyun sering gangguin lo"

"Gak bakal, orang Donghyun suka sama orang lain" celetuk Hyungseob tanpa sadar.

"Siapa seob" mampus Hyungseob kelepasan kan.

"Gak tau wkwk, orang dia cuma kayak orang jatuh cinta gitu gue nebak-nebak aja" untung pinter ngeles si Hyungseob.

Latihan futsal udah selesai, serah terima jabatan juga udah, para senior mutusin si Haknyeon yang jadi ketua soalnya anaknya humble.

Sekarang anak futsal pada istirahat, dan cowok-cowok dipinggir lapangan pada ngasih minum ke pasangan masing-masing walaupun ada yang belom pacaran.

"Selamat ya nyeon udah jadi ketua" kata Seungwoo ke juniornya yang lagi ngerengek sama Euiwoong buat dilapin keringetnya.

"Iya kak hehe"

"Jaga baik-baik tim futsal, gak gampang pertahanin kekompakan yang udah dijaga selama bertahun- tahun" titah Dongho.

"Siap pak ketua, tapi kalian tetep main futsal kan?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Tetep lah, kalo ada lomba kita juga tetep main sampe kita lulus" kata Daniel.

Jihoon bukain tutup botol dan nyuruh Guanlin minum, bikin kretek kretek dua sejoli yang duduk gak jauh dari mereka.

"Cielah pasangan baru mesra banget" goda Donghyun.

"Sirik aja bang, cepet cari pacar atuh makanya" balas Guanlin.

"Songong, lu gak tau apa yang ngantri jadi pacar gua banyak"

"Percuma yang ngantri banyak tapi gak ada yang dimilikin" ledek Minhyun, yang bikin Donghyun mau noyor kepala dia tapi keburu tangannya ditahan Dongho.

"Mau ngapain lo" kata Dongho galak, dan yang digalakin cuma cengengesan.

"Sama aku aja yuk kak Donghyun" goda Seonho.

"Hayuk lah ho, jomblo kan?" goda Donghyun balik.

"Enak aja Seonho punya gue kak" celetuk Jinyoung, yang bikin dia ditatap Guanlin aneh.

"Ah Seonho mah php" rengek Donghyun.

"Jijik ah" omel Hyungseob.

"Bawel, ice creamnya gak jadi nih" ancem Donghyun.

"Gue jambak lo, gue udah buang-buang waktu gue ya buat nonton lo"

Dan Donghyun cuma ketawa sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Hyungseob dan ngebuat iri uke-uke disitu.

"Heh mata dijaga" celetuk Daniel sambil nyenggol pundak Seungwoo yang lagi mandang iri Dongseob.

"Tau anjir, inget apa yang lo pacar gue" sekarang gantian Dongho yang protes, dia nyenggol pundak Minhyun yang keliatan iri.

"Kak Donghyun mau aku elapin gak keringetnya" kata Daehwi ganjen.

"Jangan mau kak tangan Daehwi bau" celetuk Samuel.

"Apaan sih lo" kata Daehwi judes.

"Jadi malu direbutin, gue sama ung aja deh. Mau gak ung?" goda Donghyun dan dibales anggukan semangat Euiwoong.

"Apaan sih kak Donghyun, ung punya gue tau" omel Haknyeon.

"Astaga udah-udah kenapa jadi mendadak kaya acara fanmeet Donghyun sih" omel Dongho galak, cemburu dia karna Minhyun disebelahnya terang-terangan terpesona sama Donghyun.

"Ya gimana, gue ganteng. Siapa yang bisa nolak pesona gue" kata Donghyun sok.

"Ngomong lo" ketus Daniel.

"Sabar sabar, eh gue balik dulu deh mau traktir anak ini ice cream" kata Donghyun.

"Kak hyungseob doang nih kak" rengek Seonho.

"Gue beliin ntar ho elah, jangan cabe" kata Jinyoung.

"Halah elo kan pelit" kata Seonho ketus.

"Yaudah abis ini kita beli"

"Asal lo gak lupa hari Seonho pulang sama gue" celetuk Guanlin dan seketika suasana langsung awkward.

"Hm oh iya hehe" Jinyoung garuk-garuk kepala canggung.

"Lah Jihoon lu kemanain lin" celetuk Daniel.

"Pulang sama Jinyoung kak" jawaban Jihoon hampir buat Jinyoung keselek ludah sendiri.

"Lah tukeran pacar" goda Donghyun

"Kagak anjir kak, orang nyokap gue mau ngasih barang ke Seonho" kilah Guanlin.

"Ooo"

"Yaudah gue balik duluan yak" Donghyun make jaketnya, terus narik tangan Hyungseob.

"Hati-hati nyet"

Woojin sama Youngmin lagi asik muter-muter di mall, dari mulai marathon film, main time zone. entah berapa lama mereka disini karena udah lama banget mereka gak ngabisin waktu berdua bareng kaya gini.

"Jin mau boneka alpaca dong" rengek Youngmin sambil nunjuk ke mesin yang berisi berbagai boneka.

"Aduh aku gak jago nih main ginian, mana alpacanya di tengah-tengah gitu" keluh Woojin.

"Coba dulu"

"Iya bentar ya"

Woojin main dengan muka serius, udah tiga kali dia nyoba dan selalu dapet boneka lain, ya monyet lah, kucing lah susah banget ngambil alpaca kemauan Youngmin.

"Payah ah Woojin" kata Youngmin sambil manyun.

"Kan udah dibilang aku gak jago main ginian" kata Woojin sambil nyubit bibir tunangannya.

"Ngapain lo berdua disini?" sebuah suara buat mereka berdua kaget, dan pas nengok ada muka Donghyun sama Hyungseob yang lagi mandang heran.

 **"Kedai ice cream langganan gue yak seob?" tawar Donghyun pas mereka baru masuk pintu mall.**

 **"Boleh"**

 **"Dong, itu kayak Woojin sama Youngmin gak sih?" tanya Hyungseob.**

 **"Mana" Donghyun celingukan.**

 **"Itu anjer" Hyungseob megang kepala Donghyun buat noleh ke arah yang dia maksud.**

 **"Itu emang mereka, yuk kesana seinget gue paca bilang mau ketemu nyokapnya" kata Donghyun bingung, terus gandeng tangan Hyungseob buat kesana.**

"Ngapain lo berdua disini?"

Dua tersangka itu cuma diem, sekalian mikir alesan buat orang kepo didepannya ini.

"Malah diem, kenapa bisa lo berdua disini" tegur Donghyun.

"Gue tadi abis ketemu temen, terus ketemu Youngmin sama nyokapnya. Gue ajak main dulu deh abisnya males pulang kerumah" jelas Woojin gelagapan.

"Iya hyun, Woojin minta temenin" tambah Youngmin.

"Trus nyokap lo balik sendiri?" tanya Donghyun lagi.

"Iya kan mamah bawa mobil sendiri, ini gue juga mau balik kok hyun"

"Oh yaudah, gue sama Hyungseob jalan dulu ya. Jin hati-hati nyetirnya" kata Donghyun kalem, walaupun sebenernya dia cemburu dikit.

"Hyun mau kemana?" tanya Youngmin tiba-tiba.

"Beli ice cream buat Hyungseob, tadi gue udah janji"

"Boleh ikut gak?" tanya Youngmin dan buat Woojin mendelik, gak peka banget sih tunangannya gak tau apa dia pingin berduaan.

"Gak jadi pulang?" tanya Donghyun.

"Mau ice cream juga hehe" kata Youngmin sambil nyengir dan Donghyun cuma senyum sambil nahan gemes.

"Lo ikut gak jin?" tanya Hyungseob tiba-tiba, dan Woojin cuma masang wajah pura-pura senyum.

"Ikut deh" kalo gini dia udah yakin tunangannya bakal pulang sama Donghyun.

"Jin,mau ice cream apa?" tanya Donghyun ke Woojin

"Kok gak nanya gue!" Youngmin protes.

"Udah tau" jawab Donghyun cuek.

"Kok gak nanya Hyungseob juga?" tanya Youngmin lagi.

"Udah tau juga" dan Youngmin cuma naikin alisnya berarti mereka sering makan ice cream bareng dong.

"Mangga" jawab Woojin dan bikin Hyungseob ngelirik ke dia ya abis rasa kesukaan mereka sama, berarti jodoh bukan?

"Cia jodoh sama Hyungseob, dia juga suka ice cream mangga" goda Donghyun, dan sukses buat dua orang itu malu-malu. Hyungseob sih jelas karena suka sama Woojin lah si Woojin kenapa ikut salting, dan Youngmin malah gak engeh.

"Bawel! Udah sana pesen" kata Hyungseob galak, dan yang diomelin cuma jalan sambil senyam-senyum bego.

Youngmin anteng mainin hapenya, dan bikin cowok bergingsul didepannya bete, Asli pinter banget sih akting pura-puranya.

Padahal sih Youngmin juga cemas- cemas dikit takut Woojin ngambek, gak tau deh kenapa dia tiba-tiba mau ikut Dongseob beli ice cream.

 ** _(Bilang aja lu gak rela mereka berdua)_**

"Nih" Donghyun dateng sambil naro empat mangkok ice cream didepan masing-masing orang, kebetulan mereka duduknya ngelingker.

"Makan ya seob jangan nagih-nagih lagi" Donghyun ngacak rambut Hyungseob, dan bikin cowok disebelahnya ngerengut. Biasanya juga rambut dia yang diacak-acak Donghyun **(lah).**

"Bawel" kata Hyungseob ketus.

"Lo berdua makin lama makin mesra kalo gue liat" tegur Woojin.

"Kenapa jin?cemburu" goda Donghyun.

"Apa sih orang cuma nanya" kata Woojin cuek, tapi deg-degan juga gak tau kenapa dan yang ngeledek cuma ketawa.

"Berantakan banget sih ca makannya" tegur Donghyun sambil ngelap ujung bibir Youngmin pake ibu jarinya.

Woojin mendelik untuk kesekian kalinya, gila sih liat tunangan lo digituin sama cowok lain mana rela sih. Udah malah si Youngmin anteng aja lagi kaya udah biasa.

"Makan jin, keburu cair" kata Hyungseob dan ngebuat Woojin reflek nengok, terus ketawa karena liat mulut cowok itu yg penuh ice cream. Dia ngambil tisu didepannya terus ikut ngelap bibir itu, gak tau aja yang dilap udah mau pingsan.

"Kaya anak kecil lo ah" ledek Woojin dan yang dikatain cuma nganga, sumpah muka Woojin deket banget.

"Emang jir, kalo ketemu ice cream bocah banget dia mah" kata Donghyun.

"Kalian sering pergi berdua? Kok gue gak tau" kata Youngmin heran.

"Kenapa lo? Cemburu?" tanya Donghyun balik.

"Apa sih ah" kata Youngmin ketus.

"Jarang kok min, tapi emang gue sering nodong ice cream ke Donghyun" jelas Hyungseob.

"Oh gitu" bales Youngmin datar.

"Jangan cemburu gitu ah" ledek Donghyun.

"Siapa yang cemburu sih" elak Youngmin, dan asli Woojin bete banget ngeliatnya.

"Mau pulang sama siapa ca?" tanya Donghyun.

"Hm" Youngmin cuma gigit bibir, mau sama Woojin takut pada curiga. Mau sama Donghyun takut tunangannya ngambek.

"Sama Donghyun aja min" kata Woojin datar.

"Lah terus gue gimana" Hyungseob protes.

"Lo sama gue, kita searah kan" kata Woojin, dan sukseslah muka Hyungseob merah dan si Donghyun cuma nahan ketawa.

"Yaudah gue sama elo aja hyun" kata Youngmin takut-takut.

"Okey"

Dan setelah ini Youngmin harus nyusun kata-kata buat minta maaf sama Woojin.

Di dalem mobil Woojin sama Hyungseob cuma diem-dieman, muka Woojin bete gitu.

"Jin kenapa?" tanya Hyungseob hati-hati.

"Capek aja seob" kata Woojin singkat, dan akhirnya hening lagi.

"Seob lo satu smp dulu kan sama mereka?" tanya Woojin tiba-tiba.

"Iya"

"Mereka dulu gimana di smp?" tanya Woojin.

"Lebih parah dari sekarang, dulu mereka udah kayak gak bisa dipisahin jin. Bahkan dulu gue dimusuhin Youngmin karena dianggep ngerebut Donghyun dari dia" Hyungseob ketawa sendiri inget gimana cemburunya Youngmin saat itu.

"Dimusuhin gimana?" tanya Woojin penasaran.

"Dulu kan mereka pisah kelas pas kelas 8 dan Donghyun sekelas sama gue jadi kita deket karena kita sering sekelompok, dan itu sukses buat Youngmin ngambek dan musuhin gue selama dua mingguan" jelas Hyungseob.

"Secemburu itu Youngmin?"

"Iya, bahkan mereka punya perjanjian jin" kata Hyungseob keceplosan, Woojin sebenernya udah tau tapi mau tau alasannya karena tunangannya itu gak pernah mau cerita.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Woojin pura-pura.

"Mereka gak bakalan pacaran sama siapapun sebelum lulus sma"

"Kok bisa ada perjanjian itu"

"Soalnya Donghyun pernah punya pacar, dan jadi jarang merhatiin Youngmin lagi sampe Youngmin marah banget waktu itu. Dan pas mereka baikkan si Youngmin buat janji kalo mereka gak boleh pacaran sama siapapun" jelas Hyungseob tanpa sadar.

"Oh gitu" Woojin jadi sadar kalo Donghyun seberharga itu buat tunangannya.

"ASTAGA" Hyungseob teriak.

"Gue kan gak boleh ngasih tau ini" lanjutnya, dan sukses buat Woojin ketawa.

"Santai aja seob gak bakal gue sebar kok" kata Woojin kalem, kan dia emang udah tau.

"Janji ya jin, bisa diomelin Donghyun gue" rengek Hyungseob.

"Iya santai aja"

 ** _"Itu alasan dibalik perjanjian kalian min"_** ujar Woojin dalam hati.

HAIII WKWK GAK NYANGKA CERITA INI ADA YANG BACA.

makasih banget ya yang komen :') aku terharu. kalo ada kritik dan saran atau mau request silahkan aku terbuka banget.

tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :')


	4. Three

Guanlin jalan gandengan sama Jihoon, dan dibelakangnya diikutin Seonho sama Jinyoung yang ngeliatin dua orang itu dengan tatapan datar. Asli rasanya mereka pengen gandengan juga terus nubruk dua orang didepannya sampe jatoh.

"Mau gandengan sama gue gak?" bisik Jinyoung bete.

"Lo kira kita mau nyebrang" bales Seonho ketus.

"Gue bilang apa nyet, tadi harusnya lo nolak dia. Jadi kambing conge kan kita" gerutu Jinyoung.

"Bawel"

"Eh ayo lo berdua lama amat jalan" gerutu Guanlin, dan dia udah nangkring di atas motornya. sedangkan si Jihoon nunggu disampingnya.

"Oh sadar kalo kita ketinggalan" sinis Jinyoung, dan yang disindir cuma diem.

"Hati-hati lo nyetirnya lin, Seonho jangan sampe lecet"

"Emang gue anak kecil" omel Seonho, Jinyoung cuma nyubit pipinya dan ditepis.

"Naik ho buruan" gak tau kenapa Guanlin jengah liat dua orang itu lumayan mesra didepan dia.

"Yang aku duluan , nyoung jagain Jihoon lu yak" Guanlin ngacak-ngacak rambut Jihoon, terus ngomong sambil melotot ke Jinyoung.

"Hm" Jinyoung cuma ngangguk.

"Dadah Jinyoung nanti gue telfon ya" Teriak Seonho pas motornya udah jalan, dan Jinyoung cuma ngakak terus ngebales lambaian tangan cowok itu.

"Bae, ayo" kata Jihoon pelan.

"Yuk" Jinyoung gak nengok sama sekali dan cuma jalan ke motornya.

Dia nyodorin helm ke Jihoon.

"Bae, mampir ke kedai kak Hana yuk" ajak Jihoon hati-hati.

"Ngapain? males gue" kata Jinyoung, dia manasin motornya.

"Ayolah udah lama gak kesana" rengek Jihoon.

Jinyoung cuma nikmatin rengekan itu, keitung udah sebulan lebih gak denger Jihoon manja sama dia. Ya gimana masa dia mau ngeganggu seseorang yang udah punya pacar.

"Yaudah" Jinyoung cuma jawab singkat terus jalanin motornya, sedangkan yang dibonceng senyum-senyum akhirnya dia bisa berduaan sama sahabatnya ini.

Sky

"Tunggu bentar ya ho, nyokap lagi ke supermarket nih" kata Guanlin sambil naro segelas susu di depan Seonho yang lagi main hape sambil ketawa.

"Oke" jawab Seonho singkat tanpa ngeliat orang didepannya sama sekali, iya mereka lagi duduk di ruang tamu rumah Guanlin.

"Ho lo jadian sama Jinyoung?" tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba.

"Gosip darimana?"

"Soalnya akhir-akhir ini lo deket banget sama dia"

"Emang salah?" asli Seonho ngomong tanpa ngeliat Guanlin sama sekali, dan itu bikin cowok keturunan taiwan itu kesel.

"Liat gue elah, kan gue lagi ngajak ngobrol" Guanlin ngerebut hape Seonho dan keliatan lagi chat sama Jinyoung.

"Lancang banget sih lo" bentak Seonho, dan ngambil hapenya dari tangan Guanlin

"Elo kenapa berubah sih?" tanya Guanlin pelan.

"Berubah apanya?"

"Ya elu kenapa jaga jarak gitu sama gue, gue ajak main susah banget ada aja alesannya. Dulu juga hampir setiap hari main kesini sekarang susah banget" protes Guanlin yang bikin Seonho diem.

"Elo kan sekarang punya pacar lin, ya gak mungkin lah gue nempel sama lo terus. Kalo Jihoon cemburu gimana?" bales Seonho, sebenernya ngerasa bersalah ya tapi gimana dia harus move on kan.

"Ya kan elo sahabat gue juga, Jihoon pasti ngerti lah. Gak apa-apa kali kita main"

"Kan kita masih sering ngobrol juga" kata Seonho santai.

"Tapi beda ho, kita udah jarang main bareng gue kangen" bales Guanlin pelan.

"Terus gue harus gimana? Gak mungkin gue nempel nempel sama lo kan"

"Bisa kan kita kaya dulu lagi? Deket kaya dulu?" Mohon Guanlin.

"Susah sih lin, gue ngehargain pacar lo juga" bales Seonho walau hatinya gak rela.

"Jihoon gak bakal marah kok"

"Elo mana tau isi hati dia sih, iya didepan lo biasa aja! Dihatinya kan gak ada yang tau, bisa aja dia cemburu sama gue" dan ucapan telak Seonho buat Guanlin diem.

"Eh Seonho udah disini" panggil seseorang dan Seonho cuma masang fake smilenya ke "Henry" mamahnya Guanlin.

"Iya tan, tante gimana kabarnya" Seonho langsung berdiri dan salim.

"Baik, kamu udah lama gak main kesini tante kangen" kata Henry sambil meluk Seonho hangat.

"Kan Guanlin udah punya pacar tan hehe, gak enak sama dia"

"Ih apasih kamu kan sahabat Guanlin" kata Henry sambil nyubit pipi Seonho gemes, dan yang dicubit cuma nyengir garing.

"Eh kamu kenapa diem aja lin, ambilin titipan mamah sana" tegur Henry ke anaknya yang malah bengong, yang disuruh cuma ngangguk dan beranjak.

"Kamu main sering-sering dong, tante kangen tau"

"Gak enak sama Jihoon, mereka lagi anget banget" kata Seonho.

"Kan kalian sahabatan ih, masa Jihoon cemburu. Lagian kamu lebih kenal Guanlin lebih dulu daripada dia, gak ada yang harus dicemburuin" jelas Henry.

"Gak janji ya tan, serius deh gak enak aja"

"Nih" tiba-tiba Guanlin naro dua kantong dimeja.

"Itu oleh-oleh kemaren om baru pulang dari Taiwan" kata Henry.

"Makasih banyak ya tan, aku pulang dulu deh keburu sore"

"Ih nanti aja dong tante masih kangen" kata Henry.

"Maaf banget ya tan, pr lagi banyak banget" Seonho terpaksa bohong, sedangkan Guanlin yang engeh gak ada pr mau buka mulutnya tapi keburu dipelototin.

"Yah yaudah deh, tapi kamu haris sering main nanti tante telfon"

"Guanlin anter Seonho pulang" perintah Henry.

"Gak usah tan, aku naik bis aja" sumpah Seonho bener-bener mau ngejauh dari Guanlin kenapa ada aja sih rintangannya.

"Apasih ho, lo pulang sama gue" kata Guanlin sambil make jaketnya.

"Udah sayang, kamu pulang sama Guanlin aja bahaya naik bis sendiri" dan Seonho cuma ngeringis, kalo mamah Guanlin udah ngomong gak bakal bisa ngehindar dia.

"Mah aku nganterin Seonho pulang dulu" kata Guanlian sambil narik tangan Seonho.

Sky

"Ho gue butuh lo" kata Guanlin begitu Seonho turun dari motornya, cowok itu natap mata Seonho intens dan yang ditatap cuma ngebales dengan datar walau hatinya sesek.

"Butuh apa sih? Kan sekarang udah ada Jihoon" bales Seonho tenang.

"Lo sahabat gue, lo ngerti kan? Kenapa sih kita harus ngejauh kaya gini karena gue punya pacar"

"Lo cinta sama Jihoon gak lin?" Dan pertanyaan Seonho buat yang ditanya cuma naikin alis bingung.

"Banget" jawab singkat Guanlin ngebuat hati Seonho hancur berkeping-keping.

"Karena lo cinta sama dia, lo harus ngehargain dia, jangan sampe dia cemburu. Kita harus jaga jarak lin, persahabatan kita gak akan pernah berubah. Lo tetep sahabat gue dan akan terus begitu oke, tapi kita gak bisa sedeket dulu karena ada hati yang harus lo jaga" jelas Seonho lirih, Guanlin cuma diem.

"Ho"

"Gue masuk dulu, lo hati-hati dijalan ya. Sampe ketemu besok" kata Seonho cepat dan dia langsung masuk ke dalem rumahnya tanpa ngelirik Guanlin sedikitpun.

Seonho duduk lemes dibalik pintu rumahnya, dia ngejatohin kantong dan nenggelemin wajah diantara kedua lututnya.

"Tuhan"

"Ini ya rasanya cinta yang gak kebales"

Iya Seonho mencintai sahabatnya, dia kecewa sama dirinya sendiri yang gak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta itu padahal dia tau Guanlin udah punya Jihoon, dan dia harus tau diri mereka cuma sekedar sahabat gak lebih.

Sky

Jinyoung ngaduk milkshakenya dengan tatapan datar, asli dia nyesel ngeiyain mau Jihoon dan ngebuat mereka berakhir duduk tanpa ngomong satu katapun saking canggungnya.

"Bae" panggil Jihoon pelan.

"Hm"

"Udah lama ya kita gak pergi berdua kaya gini" dan Jinyoung gak jawab apapun.

"Bae" rengek Jihoon karena ngerasa dicuekin.

"Apasih" bales Jinyoung ketus dan ngebuat Jihoon kaget, selama dia kenal Jinyoung baru kali ini dia diketusin kaya gini.

"Lo kenapa sih, gue salah apa" tanpa sadar suara Jihoon meninggi, dan ngebuat cowok didepannya panik karena banyak orang yang nengok ke arah mereka.

"Kecilin suara lo"

"Kasih tau gue dulu lo kenapa? Kenapa lo jutek sama gue sekarang?" Tanya Jihoon sengit.

"Jutek apanya sih? Perasaan biasa aja gue" kata Jinyoung.

"Lo berubah, lo ngobrol sama gue kalo ada perlu doang, lo udah gak pernah ada waktu sama gue, dulu kita hampir setiap hari bareng sekarang boro-boro"

"Sekarang ada Guanlin" balesan kalem Jinyoung buat Jihoon tersentak.

"Terus kenapa kalo ada Guanlin"

"Dia pacar lo kan? Dia bisa ngasih itu semua, gak etis aja kalo gue masih ngelakuin itu padahal lo udah punya pacar" bales Jinyoung santai padahal hatinya sakit.

"Bae, gak gitu kita kan deket udah lama juga Guanlin ngerti kok. Kalo kita sekali-sekali pergi bareng dia juga gak ngelarang" lirih Jihoon.

"Iya gue tau, tapi gak salah kan kalo gue ngelakuin ini. Daripada nanti kita makin lengket terus pacar lo cemburu apa gak ribet?"

"Tapi gue kangen sama lo bae"

"Hubungan kita gak akan berubah hoon, lo tetep temen gue. Tapi sorry banget kalo lo berharap kaya dulu bakal susah gue gak mau dianggep pengganggu" jelas Jinyoung yang bikin Jihoon berkaca-kaca.

"Bae"

"Kita pulang yuk, takut kemaleman" ajak Jinyoung, bahkan dia gak nyentuh minuman yang dia pesen.

"Gak mau, lo pulang aja. Biar gue pulang sendiri" tolak Jihoon dia ngambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana, tapi dikejar Jinyoung gimanapun dia cinta sama Jihoon gak mungkin ngebiarin cowok itu pulang sendiri.

Dia ngejar Jihoon setelah ninggalin sejumlah uang di meja.

"Hoon tungguin gue nanti dimarahin Guanlin" Jinyoung narik tangan Jihokn dan kaget ngeliat cowok itu udah nangis.

"Lo kenapa nangis" Jinyoung panik terus megang pipi berisi Jihoon, emang paling gak bisa ngeliat sahabatnya ini nangis.

"Ngapain sih, gue mau pulang" Jihoon berontak, tapi kurus-kurus gitu tenaga Jinyoung bisa nahan badan Jihoon.

"Heh kasih tau gue kenapa lo nangis"

"Lo jahat, udah deh gak usah sok perhatian katanya mau jaga jarak sama gue" Jinyoung cuma nahan ketawa ya gimana, imut banget si Jihoon ngomong sambil nangis.

"Lo sedih ya? Gak bisa jauh-jauh dari gue?" ledek Jinyoung sambil ngapus air mata Jihoon, kalo udah gini susah buat dia ngejauhin sahabatnya ini.

"Tau ah"

"Sorry deh hoon, gue kebablasan tadi lagi emosi. Kita tetep kaya dulu kok gak bakal ada yang berubah gue janji" bujuk Jinyoung, walau sebenernya dia gak yakin.

"Bener ya" kata Jihoon yang masih sesenggukan, dan yang ditanya malah gak jawab.

"Tuh kan lo emang rese" Jihoon mau ninggalin lagi tapi keburu ditahan tangannya.

"Iya-iya gue usahain, tapi gue tetep ngehargain Guanlin" kata Jinyoung yang buat Jihoon senyum-senyum.

"Dibilang Guanlin gak bakal cemburu" rengek Jihoon.

"Sok tau lo bantet, mana tau hati dia sih ah" Jinyoung malah ngatain dan otomatis Jihoon ngamuk.

"Gue gak bantet" omel Jihoon, tapi dia seneng juga sih itu kan artinya Jinyoung balik kaya dulu, besok-besok dia nangis lagi ah kalo Jinyoungnya udah rese.

"Ayok pulang" kata Jinyoung dia jalan duluan, tapi Jihoon malah ngejar dan mulai gelendotan di tangan cowok itu.

"Hehe"

"Gak usah ketawa dasar bantet"

"GUE GAK BANTET IH"

"Lepasin gak nanti gue diamuk Guanlin"

"Guanlin gak cemburuan"

 ** _"Ini gimana ceritanya gue bisa move on yaampun_** " keluh Jinyoung dalam hati.


	5. Four

"Yang, masuk dulu yuk" ajak Minhyun begitu turun dari motor Dongho.

"Ada mamah gak? Kalo ada gue gak berani hehe"

"Apasih mamah juga gak makan orang ih, masuk yuk aku kangen" bujuk Minhyun.

"Gak ah, lagian kita juga ketemu mulu disekolah"

"Ih masuk gak, nanti aku ngambek nih" omel Minhyun, Dongho cuma pasrah dan turun dari motornya.

"Nah gitu dong" Minhyun senyum terus gandeng tangan pacarnya.

"Minhyun pulang" teriak Minhyun, dan ngebuat orang tuanya yang lagi duduk di depan tv noleh kearah mereka.

"Eh ada Dongho" sapaan hangat 'Hankyung' ayah Minhyun ngebuat yang disapa ngebungkuk sopan, sedangkan 'Heechul' sang Ibu cuma natap dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mamah ngeliatinnya biasa aja, Minhyun tau kok Dongho ganteng tapi jangan segitunya ah" kata Minhyun dan langsung narik tangan

Dongho ke kamarnya, sebelum ibunya ngomong yang aneh-aneh.

"Astaga kenapa anak itu jadi kurang ajar" gerutu Heechul.

"Salah kamu sendiri, mereka saling cinta kok pake dihalangin" balas Hankyung tenang.

"Aku kan cuma pengen Minhyun hidupnya terjamin"

"Emang Dongho kurang apa? Kalo masalah materi aku yakin dia gak bakal bikin Minhyun kekurangan. Dan ayolah mereka masih SMA masih panjang buat mikirin hal kaya gini" jelas Hankyung bijak.

"Terserah kamu, pokoknya aku bakal tetep ngelaksanain apa yang udah aku rencanain dari dulu" balas Heechul tegas, dan sang suami cuma pasrah.

"Aku cuma ingetin kebahagiaan Minhyun itu nomor satu"

"Dan kalau dalam hal materi udah cukup aku yakin Minhyun bakal bahagia"

"Harta bukan segalanya" ujar Hankyung.

"Kita ngebesarin Minhyun tanpa kekurangan, dan harus ada cowok yang pantes bersanding sama dia" balas Heechul telak.

 **Sky**

"Gue belom nyapa mamah yang" protes Dongho begitu sampe di kamar kekasihnya, pas ngeliat Minhyun ngunci pintu kamarnya.

"Gak usah disapa, kamu mau disindir mamah terus? Aku yang sedih tau" kata Minhyun ketus.

"Emang mamah lo bener sih, gue bukan dari keluarga konglomerat kaya lo" kata Dongho bercanda, tapi ucapannya malah bikin pacarnya itu masang wajah mau nangis.

"Apaan sih, emang aku cowok matre apa" kata Minhyun sengit.

"Ih biasa aja gue cuma bercanda kali" kata Dongho kaget.

"Keterlaluan bercandanya, aku pacaran sama kamu karena aku emang sayang bukan karena hal lain" kata Minhyun.

Dongho megang pipi pacarnya, dan ngeliat mata sayu itu udah berkaca-kaca. Jadi merasa bersalah kan padahal tadi cuma niat bercanda.

"Ih kok malah nangis eh, gue cuma bercanda sumpah" kata Dongho panik sambil ngusap pipi Minhyun.

"Jangan bercanda kaya gitu, aku tau kamu pasti sering sakit hati sama omongan mamah. Tapi sumpah aku sayang banget sama kamu" rengek Minhyun.

"Haha gue gak terlalu sakit hati kok sama omongannya, udah ya jangan nangis. Gue juga sayang lo kok" balas Dongho sambil meluk pacarnya itu erat.

"Yaudah aku mandi dulu, nanti gantian kamu ya kebetulan baju kamu yang kemaren udah dicuci. Nanti kamu dirumah jadi gak usah mandi lagi yang" cerocos Minhyun.

"Iya bawel, udah sana mandi" kata Dongho lembut.

Dongho cuma tiduran dikasur sambil nutup matanya, jujur dia tau banget kok mamahnya Minhyun gak suka sama dia. Karena keluarga dia gak semapan keluarga Minhyun yang bisa dibilang konglomerat.

Tapi Dongho bukan dari keluarga kurang mampu kok tapi emang dia dari kekuarga sederhana, ayahnya punya usaha dan ibunya pemilik salah satu restaurant ya tapi kalo disandingin sama keluarga Minhyun yang punya perusahaan di berbagai negara bahkan sering bolak balik masuk tv keluarga dia gak ada apa-apanya.

Udah jadi makanan sehari-hari Dongho kalo setiap main kerumah Minhyun, Heechul masang muka dingin dan terang-terangan ngomongin cowok-cowok kaya raya didepan dia dan berakhir Minhyun narik dia kekamar supaya ngehindar dari ibunya itu.

"Gue gak akan nyerah yang" bisik Dongho dia tau dia masih gak pantes buat pacarnya itu.

Setelah setengah jam Minhyun keluar kamar mandi sambil ngusap rambutnya yang basah tapi dia udah pake baju kok, dan ngeliat Dongho yang cengar-cengir didepannya.

"Dih kenapa senyam-senyum gitu" omel Minhyun.

"Mau ngegoda apa gimana tuh?" Ledek Dongho.

"Ye mesum, kan aku abis keramas"

"Sini lah" kata Dongho sambil nepuk sebelahnya, dan yang disuruh cuma nurut terus mereka tidur hadap-hadapan.

"Yang, apapun yang terjadi kamu jangan nyerah ya" kata Minhyun tiba-tiba.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyerah, dapetin lo susah tau" balas Dongho

"Yang mulai sekarang ngomongnya aku-kamu dong, kan udah hampir dua taun kita pacaran manis dikit kek" bujuk Minhyun.

"Ogah, susah kali lagian telat banget, kenapa baru minta sekarang coba" tolak Dongho.

"Ih pokoknya biasain, kalo gak aku gak mau ngomong"

"Iya-iya"

"Yang, gue punya lo selamanya" lanjut Dongho pelan tiba-tiba, dan sang pacar cuma tersentak.

"Kalo gue bisa meminta, gue cuma pengen hidup sama lo selamanya" balas Minhyun tulus.

Gak lama Dongho ketawa, sebenernya dia terharu banget tapi denger Minhyun ngomong gue-elo dia jadi gemes soalnya gak biasa denger pacarnya ini ngomong gitu.

"Ngerusak momen aja sih" omel Minhyun sebek banget momen romantis mereka jadi rusak.

"Lagian sok ngomong gue-elo gak cocok" kata Dongho sambil ngakak.

"Ih orang mau ikutan kamu" balik lagi kan aku-kamunya.

"Udah gak usah ikut-ikut"

"Yaudah biasain ngomong aku-kamu"

"Iya bawel"

Mereka diem dan Dongho megang tengkuk sang pacar buat nyium bibirnya, dan pas mau dilepas gantian Minhyun yang nahan tengkuk Dongo. Mereka gak ciuman nafsu kok cuma ciuman biasa.

"Udah ah kamu mandi dulu bau" Minhyun dorong dada Dongho dan nutupin muka merahnya, walaupun sering ciuman dia tetep malu.

Dongho ketawa dan ngambil handuk di lemari Minhyun, terus masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku harap kamu gak akan pernah nyerah buat pertahanin hubungan kita ya" bisik Minhyun pelan.

"Aku gak bisa bayangin hidup tanpa kamu" lanjutnya sedih.

 **Sky**

Daniel mainan sama kucingnya, dan Seungwoo yang didepannya malah fokus nonton despicable me.

Sekarang mereka berdua lagi dirumah Daniel, karena orang tua Seungwoo lagi diluar kota akhirnya Daniel maksa supaya pacarnya itu nginep dirumahnya.

"Niel nyokap kapan pulang sih?" Tanya Seungwoo begitu filmnya abis.

"Paling bentar lagi, kenapa? Laper?" Tanya Daniel.

"Gak kok, kangen aja sama tante" kata Seungwoo sambil nyengir.

"Halah bilang aja laper, Gue cuci tangan dulu bentar sekalian ngambil kue buatan mamah" kata Daniel dia ngelepasin kucingnya dan jalan kearah dapur.

"Nih, makan itu dulu. Mamah tau lo kesini katanya mau belanja dulu soalnya mau masakin makanan kesukaan lo" kata Daniel sambil naro sepiring cheesecake di depan Seungwoo yang langsung berbinar.

"Ini gak dipotong dulu?" Tanya Seungwoo heran, karena Daniel cuma ngasih dua garpu padahal kuenya lumayan gede.

"Kita makan bareng aja, emang sengaja mamah bikin buat lo"

"Ih jadi makin sayang tante Jaejoong" kata Seungwoo.

"Sayang sama gue juga dong" goda Daniel.

"Duh kuping gue jadi budek" keluh Seungwoo dan pipinya dicubit sama Daniel gemes.

"Enak banget huhuhu, ini sih bisa gue abisin sendiri" kata Seungwoo setelah suapan pertama.

"Suapin gue dong"

"Males anjir niel, makan sendiri"

"Gue mau nonton, ayolah jadi pacar yang baik apa mau gue cium"

"Hih iya-iya" gerutu Seungwoo dan nyuapin pacarnya. Mereka anteng makan sampe kuenya abis gak bersisa sama sekali.

 **Sky**

"Eh ada Seungwoo" Jaejoong langsung nyapa girang dan nyamperin kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Yunho dibelakangnya cuma senyum ramah ke Seungwoo terus langsung bawain kantong belanja ke dapur.

"Tante sehat?" tanya Seungwoo setelah ngelepas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Sehat banget dong, kamu gimana"

Jaejoong ngusap pipi Seungwoo lembut.

"Sama tan"

"Udah makan cheesecake buatan tante? Tante sengaja bikin karena kata Daniel kamu mau nginep disini" cecar Jaejoong.

"Udah tan udah abis malah hehe"

"Yaudah perut kamu masih muat kan buat makan malem? Nanti tante masak banyak makanan"

"Muat dong tan, kan masakan tante enak banget pasti aku abisin" Jaejoong ngacak-ngacak rambut menantu kesayangannya itu, dan malah mendelik ngeliat anaknya malah asik nonton sambil unyel-unyel kucing dipangkuannya.

"Heh Daniel, itu jangan diunyel-unyel terus masukin kandang sana. Abis itu mandi" omel Jaejoong, dia yakin anaknya belum mandi karena ngeliat anaknya masih pake seragam futsal.

"Seungwoo udah mandi?"

"Udah tan dirumah tadi"

"Daniel denger mamah gak sih? Mandi gak, atau jatah makan malem kamu mamah kasih ke Seungwoo semua" omel Jaejoong lagi pas ngeliat anaknya gak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Iya mah, yaampun" Daniel langsung ngacir dan diikuti tawa pacarnya.

"Tante masak dulu ya, kamu nonton aja dulu" Jaejoong nepuk pipi Seungwoo dan langsung jalan ke dapur.

 **Sky**

Jaejoong gigit bibirnya sedih, dia ngeliat kemesraan anak semata wayangnya sama pacarnya yang lagi ketawa-ketawa diruang tv dari belakangnya. Dia tau anaknya itu sayang banget sama Seungwoo bahkan pas makan malam tadi mereka mesra-mesraan didepan dia dan Yunho.

"Yun kita harus gimana" tanya Jaejoong sedih.

"Aku juga gak tau jae, aku gak mungkin ngerusak kebahagiaan mereka terutama Daniel"

"Kamu gak bisa ngebatalin?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Aku mau banget ngebatalin, tapi perusahaan kita bisa diambil alih. Walaupun aku sebenernya gak masalah soal hal itu karena kita ada perusahaan lain, tapi kamu tau kan perusahaan ini punya almarhum ayah aku gak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan kenangan ayah" jelas Yunho frustasi, Jaejoong ngusap pundak suaminya itu pelan dia tau Yunho ngerasa bersalah karena bakal ngehancurin perasaan anaknya.

"Kita harus ngomong sama Daniel secepat mungkin karena kita butuh keputusan dia, atau kita harus mikirin cara apapun supaya pertunangan itu gak bakal terjadi" kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku sayang sama Seungwoo, gak tega kalau harus nyakitin perasaan dia juga" lanjutnya.

"Aku bakal mikir ya, aku akan coba bujuk mereka supaya gak ngelanjutin pertunangan ini" dan Jaejoong cuma ngangguk denger pernyataan suaminya, walaupun dia tau hal itu bakal susah terjadi.

Sekali lagi dia melirik dua sejoli yang lagi asik pelukan, dan hatinya makin sakit karena mungkin suatu saat nanti pelukan itu akan kelepas karena keegoisan seseorang.

 **Sky**

 **Notes :**

 **Haii** hehe makasih ya yang udah respon #ciumsatu-satu, kutak menyangka ada yang membaca.

ada yang mau request? atau mau ngasih kritik dan saran? silahkan banget hehe.

btw mau curhat dikit sekalian nanya kebetulan ini works udah lama ada di laptop dari tahun 2012 dan gak pernah diupload dimanapun karena buat koleksi pribadi dan sebenernya tokoh cerita ini otp super junior sama dbsk wkwk, dan diganti sama pd101 soalnya mereka gak cocok jd peran anak sma lagi dan kubikin jadi orang tuanya exo dan shinee. #ketauandehgueangkatantua

dan aing berniat ngerombak ceritanya.

1.kalo di yang asli semua tokoh seumuran, sedangkan disini kubikin beda tingkat.

2.yang asli bahasa baku, disini bahasa lokal.

3.sebenernya di asli ada 9 pasangan dan disini kumemutuskan cuma 8 pasangan dan mematikan karakter yoosu couple dari cerita aslinya soalnya bikin pusing.

itu doang sih sebenernya wkwk jalan ceritanya gak berubah cuma nyesuaiin sama bahasa.

nah mau nanya juga kira-kira kalo bahasa lokal tapi latar tempatnya Korea cocok gak sih? apa diganti latar Indonesia aja?


End file.
